UnThinkable
by Fire and Ice Forever
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'IN COMPLETE HARMONY! Ginny has changed dramatically but a letter from Draco will send he whole world crashing down.
1. Preface

_**A/N: HELLO READERS! So the sequel to In Complete Harmony is here! I'm really excited for the songs in this one! Haha! **_

**~*~*~*~*~*PREFACE*~*~*~*~*~**

Now, when we last left Ginny Weasley, the love of her life had been arrested. Well, Draco didn't get sent to Azkaban as you would think. Yes, he want to trial, and everyone in Ginny's family testified against him, but when he was to be sent to Azkaban he used dark magic to escape.

When he was away he sent Ginny one letter that basically told her to find someone new and not to dwell on him, but he said not to forget him and that she would hear from him again one day. Ginny was heartbroken but she knew it was for the best she didn't go after him for fear he would get caught. She slipped into a depression and didn't go to work or do anything for several weeks. It took Luna and Blaise to come over to her flat and convince her to go back to work.

When she got to work on that day she purposed she try a new style. Now, in the muggle world this style is very popular but in wizarding world it was like dark magic. Well, not quite as bad, but most people think it's a very bad thing. There are a few other artists in the wizarding world who do that style and they quickly became friends with Ginny, helping her write songs and whatnot. Most of Ginny's younger fans weren't allowed to listen to her anymore, but her older fans switched over to liking her new style. Over the course of five years she picked up many fans from all over the world.

Her new style, you ask? Isn't it obvious? It's Rap.


	2. The Letter

_**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! SURPRISE! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Did it on em**_

**~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 1 *~*~*~*~*~***

Ginny Weasley was in the recording studio with one of her best friends, Chris Davis. They were recording another song together. Ginny was excited about this one; she thought it would show her true power within. She smirked as she scribbled down more lyrics onto a sheet.

She actually was dedicating this song to her biggest enemy, Jessica Jebelle. Jessica was another artist, who went out of her way to diss Ginny in her songs or just flat out in interviews. Ginny had been ignoring it for a while until enough was enough. As soon as she got the idea for the song she called Chris and asked if he would help out with it. Chris immediately agreed since Jessica had been coming at Chris's music, also.

Ginny was waiting for Chris to be ready for the song. Chris was a tall, lean, muscular, dark skinned man. He was very attractive, but Ginny never thought of dating him. That would ruin their friendship and there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think about Draco. Ginny shook her head and quickly cleared away her thoughts of Draco.

"Chris, you ready?" she said, putting on her headphones.

"Yeah." He replied, walking in and putting on his headphones also.

Ginny gave a thumbs up and the beat to the song started playing in her ears, but before she could even begin the music stopped and her managers voice was in her ears instead.

"Ginny, a few people are here to see you."

Ginny gave an exasperated sigh and walked out to meet the men. One had a clipboard and the other had a camera.

"Can I help you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, we hear you're making a song to insult Jessica Jebelle. We're from WMTVS and we were wondering if we could videotape the song to put on a segment about the little tussle you guys are having here." The man with the clipboard said.

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Only if you record Jessica's reaction to the song."

"Absolutely, Ms. Weasley." He replied.

Ginny nodded at him and made her way back into the recording booth. She put her headphones on and threw another thumbs up. She heard the beat and made her own introduction.

"This is for my good friend Jessica" she said sarcastically, before going into the first verse.

"_All __these __bitches __is __my __sons_

_And I'ma go and get some bibs for 'em_

_A couple formulas, little pretty lids on 'em_

_If I had a dick I would pull it out and piss on 'em_

_Let me shake it off_

_I just signed a couple deals, I might break you off_

_And we ain't making up, I don't need a mediator _

_Just __let __them __bums __blow __steam, __radiator_"

Now while Ginny sung the hook Chris was shouting things in the background,

So while Ginny sung,

"_Shitted __on __'em, __man __I __just __shitted __on __'em  
>Shitted <em>_on __'em, __p-p-put __yo' __number __twos __in __the __air __if __you __did __it __on __'em  
>Shitted <em>_on __'em, __man __I__j ust __shitted __on __'em  
>Shitted <em>_on__' em, __p-p-put __yo' __number __twos __in __the __air __if __you __did __it __on __'em_"

Chris sung or, I should say, yelled ,

"_That __was __an __earthquake, __bitch!_

_You felt the ground shake, right?_

_You bitches ain't fucking with her!_

_You musta lost yo' fuckin' mind!_

_You musta broke yo' fuckin' head!_

_You __crazy, __stupid, __ugly, __monkey __lookin__' __bitches!_"

Then Chris stopped and Ginny went into the next verse,

"_This __stone __is __flawless, __F1_

_I keep shooters up top in the F1_

_A lot of bad bitches beggin me to eff one_

_But I'ma eat them rap bitches when the chef come_

_Throw some fresh ones_

_More talent in my motherfuckin left thumb_

_She ain't a Ginny fan, then the bitch def dumb_

_You ain't my son, you my motherfuckin step son"_

Ginny went back into the hook and Chris went back to yelling,

"_Shitted __on __'em, __man __I __just __shitted __on __'em  
>Shitted <em>_on __'em, __p-p-put __yo' __number __twos __in __the __air __if __you __did __it __on __'em  
>Shitted <em>_on __'em, __man __I __just __shitted __on __'em  
>Shitted <em>_on __'em, __p-p-put __yo' __number __twos __in __the __air __if __you __did __it __on __'em__"_

"_I don't know what layaway look like!_

_You got my mistaken with your mother hoe!_

_You bitches at the bottom of charts!_

_We at the top bitch!_

_Gucci, we don't fuck wit it! It's too cheapo, fucker!"_

Ginny looked over and Chris and grinned at him, this is exactly how she wanted the song to go,

"_All __these __bitches __is __my __sons_

_And I ain't talking bout phoenix_

_Bitch I get money so I do what I pleases_

_I live where the motherfuckin pools and the trees is_

_Broke bitches so crusty, disgust me!_

_Gave the bitch a ride got the continental dusty_

_Trust me, I keep a couple hundred in the duff'b_

_Couple wet wipes in case a bum try to touch me_

_EW!_

_I'm the terminator_

_Bitch talk slick I'ma have to terminate her_

_These little nappy headed hoes need a perminator_

_You my seed, I spray you with the germinator_

_Move back bugs_

_Matter fact, you know the queen could use a backrub_

_If you could turn back time, Cher_

_You used to be here now you're gone, Nair"_

"_Shitted on 'em, man I just shitted on 'em  
>Shitted on 'em, p-p-put yo' number twos in the air if you did it on 'em<br>Shitted on 'em, man I just shitted on 'em  
>Shitted on 'em, p-p-put yo' number twos in the air if you did it on 'em"<em>

"_You nappy headed son of a bitches!_

_I'mma start throwing 'Just for me' perms at yo' head!_

_I'mma get the Kim version! The Kim verson cause you're fucked!_

_With these little nappy headed hoes runnin' around_

_Yeah! 'Just for meeee'_

_You know it! Yeah hoe! You know it!_

'_Just for me' perm in yo head! When we see you!_

_OW"_

Then the music cut off.

"YEAH!" Ginny said enthusiastically, while taking off her headphones, "That was AWESOME!" she high-five'd Chris. They both walked out of the recording booth, smiling happily.

"Perfect." Said the man with the clipboard.

Ginny smiled broadly, "Make sure to send me her reaction."

"Will do." He replied as he walked out of room.

After he left Ginny turned to Chris and hugged him, "That really was great! Thank you."

"Welcome Gin, anytime." He replied, hugging her back.

Ginny smiled and pulled her coat on,

"I'm gonna get going, see-ya!" she said before she took out her wand and apparated home.

When Ginny got to her flat she walked immediately to her room. She kicked off her shoes and shed her clothes. She was about to lay down when she spotted a letter on her bed. She picked it up curiously, the envelope was blank. She opened it and nearly died of a heart attack when she saw Draco's handwriting. She read it fast. He is in Italy and he wants her to visit him. She was floating on cloud nine until she read the next line.

'I want you to meet my wife, Gin.'

It felt like she had been hit in the chest with a truck. She struggled to breath and she sat down. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths but they soon turned into sobs. She cried herself to sleep that night.

_**A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHHAH! I'm evil! Ahahah! REVIEW! Also, that song is 'Did it on em' by Nicki Minaj :DD and don't worry there will probably only be like a few rap songs in the fic for you rap haters out there. **_


	3. The Visit

**_A/N: HAHAHAHHA! Yes reviewers I AM evil :D I'd like to thank Katereena and presstiss genny for reviewing so far ^-^_**

**_Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter or 'Last Chance' or 'Someone Like You'_**

Ginny woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and the letter Draco had written her clutched in her hand. She sat up and began crying all over again. She couldn't believe he had went and found a wife. Before she could do anything else, she filled up with anger. How dare he go out and find a wife while she was here still loving him! She stood up and began to put on her makeup and do her hair. She would make him regret ever finding anyone else. She was a confident, beautiful young woman, but before she could go to see him she had to perform a song at a rap event, that she knew would be televised in Italy.

She went to her closet and picked out her sexiest outfit and she smirked at her reflection in mirror. She grabbed her purse and wand and apparated to the rap event. When she got backstage her prep team immediately bombarded her with makeup and hair products. When they stepped back, she looked flawless. Ginny grinned, "Thanks guys." She said to them as she took a microphone from a backstage worker.

Her expression turned stony when she saw Jessica Jebelle get on stage and begin to rap, but she had to admit she wasn't bad. Either way, Ginny still hated her and loathed that the audience cheered for her. As Jessica walked backstage she walked past Ginny. "Try beating that." She muttered. Ginny glared at her as she walked away and walked on stage as she was introduced with an air of confidence. She smiled at the crowd as the music started.

"_I coulda been had fame, jump shot with a stupid ass aim_

_Cause you couldn't get around the last name_

_So my cross over wins the last game_

_And it's ill right? Switched up the flow_

_But, it's still right. Go back to that, yeah I still might_

_I'mma just do me when it feels right, Uh_

_You can bring it any day_

_Natural Bad Ass, NBA_

_That's my initials, That's why officials don't blow the whistle, bang, bang, the pistol_

_And I'm bossy, can't keep these hoes up off me_

_Damn the floor nasty, coffee, don't shoot it like the pope and cost me."_

At this point Ginny was feeling very confident as she saw the people in the audience's faces light up, she began to sing the chorus,

"_Yeah this is my last chance, last chance  
>Yeah this is my last chance<br>And shoot, I'm ready to shoot  
>I'm ready to shoot<br>And I'm ready to shoot  
>I'm ready, I'm ready to shoot<br>I'm ready, I'm ready to shoot, I'm ready to shoot_"

"_I get it in though, No sexual innuendo_

_Nobody that I can just depend on, until I touchdown in the N zone_

_And then they come out like roaches, P-P-Peckin away like vultures_

_But little did they know, Distribute the payroll, Pick out the outfit, Pick up the single!_

_Sadly I'm so business savvy, Similar protocol but the templates vary_

_Never been like me and never been like this_

_My flow's a crisis, They screamin high pitch!_

_Uh, gun cock, pause, and I'm well aware of the gun laws_

_Tell 'em that I'm runnin to the top, Forbes_

_Headed to the top dot org!"_

_"Yeah this is my last chance, last chance  
>Yeah this is my last chance<br>And shoot, I'm ready to shoot  
>I'm ready to shoot<br>And I'm ready to shoot  
>I'm ready, I'm ready to shoot<br>I'm ready, I'm ready to shoot, I'm ready to shoot"_

_"All the days of my life, I have been waiting for this time  
>Could you believe now it's right before my eyes" <em>

She gave Jessica a _very_ pointed look when she sang this part, 

_"Anybody trying to stop me, better not fuck with me this time._

_Shoot, I'm ready to shoot into the sky"_

_"Yeah this is my last chance (this is your last chance), last chance  
>Yeah this is my last chance<br>And shoot, I'm ready to shoot, I'm ready to shoot  
>Only one chance one bullet in the gun (I'm ready to shoot)<br>This is my life and I only got one yeah (I'm ready to shoot)  
>Saftey's off and I put it on stun (I'm ready to shoot)<br>Stick 'em up, stick 'em up"_

When she finished the audience was cheering loudly, louder then they did when Jessica rapped. Ginny grinned at blew a kiss to the audience before heading backstage. Before anyone could talk or say anything to her, she apparated to Draco's house in Italy. She would be staying here for the week to 'catch up'. She was still angry with him for doing this but she was also nervous to see him after these long five years.

Ginny sucked in a breath and knocked on the door. She stepped back and waited for someone to open the door. When Draco opened the door and stepped out, Ginny nearly fainted. He was looking amazing in a white button up shirt and some black slacks.

"Ginny! You're here!" he said, smiling brightly.

"Hi." Ginny said before he escorted her in.

"Welcome to my home." He said and he stopped her in a beautiful sitting room that was filled with beautiful colors. Ginny heard someone walk in from behind her, knowing it was his wife, she braced herself before turning around.

"Ginny, this is my wife." She heard Draco say and she turned around at found herself looking right into the eyes of Cho Chang. Ginny's jaw dropped and Cho gave her a smug smirk that said, 'yes, I do have your man.' Ginny grit her teeth and took a few deep breaths, "Where's my room?" she asked calmly.

Draco gave her an odd look before answering, "Upstairs, third door on the right."

Ginny nodded and ran upstairs and flung herself into her room. It was beautiful. There was a window door that led to a deck that had a perfect view of the beach. There was also a queen sized bed and there was a huge grand piano in the room. She smiled. A piano… Of course Draco would put a piano in her room. Ginny sighed and sat on the bench, and played a few notes. The piano sounded amazing. She could just stay in here the rest of the day and write music, but she knew Draco would at least want to eat dinner with her. She sighed and played the piano more.

She took out her notepad out of her bags and began writing a song. She thought she heard footsteps outside the door but no one ever came inside. When she finished her song she smiled proudly. She was just about to play it over when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called,

"Ginny?" Draco said as he walked in, "It's time for dinner and Cho and I would like you to come down for dinner."

Ginny nodded and stood up to follow him downstairs. When the got into the dining room, Cho was already sitting at the table waiting for them. Ginny sat down on the opposite side of the table from Cho and Draco. It took every ounce of her self control not to jump over the table and slap the shit out of Cho. They ate silently for a while until Draco decided to start up conversation, "So, Ginny what have you been doing with yourself?"

"Just focusing on my music." She said flatly.

"No boyfriend?" He asked.

"No."

"What about friends?"

"All my friends are involved in my music."

"Ah I see. What about family?"

Ginny sucked in a breath, "I stopped talking to them after the testified against you in trial." She answered stiffly.

Draco, also, visibly stiffened, "Oh. Anywho, what were you doing in your room all day?"

"Writing a song." Ginny said.

"Did you finish it?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you play it for us?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Please?"

"Ugh, fine."

Ginny got up and walked over to the piano in the living room and sat on the bench. She began playing when they were both seated on the couch across from her. She closed her eyes and immersed herself in the music, after a minute she began to sing,

"_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light  
><em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it _

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over__  
><em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you _

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days  
><em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it _

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over yet_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__ I wish nothing but the best for you, too _

_Don't forget me, I begged, I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

She opened her eyes and played the last few chords. Before either of them could say anything she fled to her room and locked the door. She slid to the floor crying and hugged her knees to her chest, any amount of confidence she had had earlier today was gone. She yearned for Draco to love her again and she hoped he wasn't gone forever. She closed her eyes in hopes of stemming the flow of tears and got up. She walked outside onto the deck and sat down and looked out at the ocean. It was dark now but the full moon lit up the night. She scooted onto the edge of the deck and watched the waves crash over the shore and each other.

"_Nevermind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you two. Don't forget me, I begged. I'll remember, you said. Sometime it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_ She half whispered, half sang to herself. She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her head on her knees listening to the waves.

**_A/N: Songs: "Last Chance" by Nicki Minaj and "Someone Like You" by Adele. Review. _**


	4. The Gold Digger

**_A/N: Ahahahah! Yes reviewers, CHO CHANG IS HIS WIFE :OOOOO XD Read on and Review_**

Ginny opened her eyes but immediately closed them when the light streaming in from the window door went into her eyes. After a minute, she slowly sat up and everything from last night came rushing back to her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to get up. She remembered sitting on the deck and falling asleep out there. So, how in the world did she wind up in the bed in her nightgown? Draco. He must've brought her inside and put her in her nightgown. She assumed he used magic to change her, probably being uncomfortable about undressing her. She laughed a bit about the irony of that statement. He had been the one to take her virginity and now he felt uncomfortable about seeing her naked in a completely non-sexual way.

She sighed and sat down at the piano, playing a few notes, she was not ready to go downstairs yet. After a while, she got a bit bored with the piano, she really wanted to go to the recording booth and get a beat. She sighed again and pulled out her notebook and began writing a new song. When she finished, she decided she'd go outside and go swimming in the beautiful beach out side of her room. She took out her wand and summoned her bikini. She waited a minute before it came in the open window and into her hand.

Ginny shed her nightgown and pulled on her silver bikini. She looked at herself in the mirror and inspected herself. _I really need a new bikini_, she thought, _this one is getting small. _She sighed and decided she's take a trip to the gym when she got home and she transfigured a sheet into a towel and walked outside, off the deck, and onto the beach. The sun was pretty high in the sky so she estimated that it was about noon. Ginny laid her towel on the ground and walked towards the water. She walked right into it until it was up to her waist. It was fairly warm, lucky for her, and she swam out a bit until the water was up to her shoulders.

She sighed, contentedly this time, and let the them calm waves relax her. She closed her eyes for a bit and just cleared her mind of everything. She was completely at peace here. She was in the water for about a half an hour before she decided she could use a tan and the bright sun could help with that. Ginny walked up to shore and laid on her stomach on the towel. She rested her head on her crossed her arms. She sat there for a while until she heard footsteps coming toward her. She looked up and saw Draco walking towards groaned inwardly, not wanting to talk to him at all and she stood up.

Draco walked up to her and she couldn't help but notice his eyes travel up and down her body a couple times. She smirked, "My eyes are up here."

Draco's eyes snapped back up to her face, "Oh, sorry." he said, sheepishly.

"No problem."

"Yeah... Anyways, I came to tell you I have to go to work. Last minute meeting. Cho will be home so go to her if you need anything." he said, before walking away, but not before Ginny noticed the slightly bulge in his pants.

She giggled behind her hand and walked back inside. She put on some sweatpants and a tank top, pulling her red hair into a messy bun. She was in a great mood now that she knew she still had the ability to turn Draco on. She bit her lip thinking of many way to seduce him while she was here, but quickly cleared her mind of it. He was married, whether she liked it or not, and she would NOT go after a married man. She is not a whore or a slut. Ginny's stomach growled and she remembered she hadn't eaten anything all day. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed an apple and sat at the table. She had just taken her first bit when Cho walked in.

"Hello Ginny." she said, her voice dripping of sweet venom.

"Hello Cho." Ginny replied just as coldly.

"Enjoying your visit?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well, considering, I'm looking at the queen of bitches right now and that's kinda putting my spirits down." Ginny said glaring at Cho, as she sat down across from Ginny.

Cho just smirked, "I don't see how I am a bitch. I'm obviously good enough for Draco."

Ginny let out a growl of anger, "Is this why you want him? So you can have the man I love?"

Cho smiled, "Partly. The other part is because he's filthy rich."

"Do you even love him?" Ginny asked, disgusted at the woman she was looking at.

Cho laughed, "Of course not, and frankly I don't care if he loves me. I'm only with him because he's rich and because if I have him, you don't," Cho smirked, "Oh, and the sex is out of this world." she said, trying very hard to hurt Ginny.

Ginny cringed, "So, stealing Harry from me in school wasn't good enough?" she exclaimed but then she smirked, "Not to mention, you dated every single one of my exes but I don't care, you just had my sloppy leftovers. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to the studio." She said, getting up and walking up to her room.

Once she was inside she nearly doubled over in laughter at the look on Cho's face when she made the 'sloppy leftovers' comment. She smiled widely and grabbed her wand and apparated to the studio. As soon as she walked in the booth she had them play her the new beat she thought up. She smiled and began to sing the song she had written earlier,

"_ I can't win, I can't reign_  
><em>I will never win this game<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
><em>I will never be the same<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
><em>I will never make it by<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
><em>All I need is you and I,<em>  
><em>Without you, without... You!<em>

_Oh oh oh_  
><em>You you you<em>  
><em>Without<em>  
><em>You you you<em>  
><em>Without you<em>..

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
><em>But I can't accept that we're<em>  
><em>Estrange<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
><em>I can't take one more sleepless night<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
><em>If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you<em>

_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
><em>Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!<em>

_Oh oh oh_  
><em>You you you<em>  
><em>Without<em>  
><em>You you you<em>  
><em>Without you..<em>

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
><em>I will never be the same<em>  
><em>Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU<em>"


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys.

So, I'm putting this fan fiction on MAJOR hold. So don't expect anything for a while. The mostly because I'm starting another fan fiction (that I'm halfway done with) up and I HATE starting new fan fictions with unfinished ones. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! And I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Lots of love,

Lauryn :)


End file.
